


Summer

by tariana



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana
Summary: The hottest day of summer...





	Summer

It was only the middle of June, but it was already really bitching hot, the kind   
of summer day that, instead of making you excited to go outside, makes you want   
to lay around like a slug all day. Why the hell Adam and Jordan had wanted to go   
to the pool was beyond Byron. He was totally happy to stay inside near a fan.

Jeff was half-heartedly playing a computer game, but he was losing pretty badly.   
It was just too hot to care. Byron was sprawled bonelessly on his bed, one arm   
flung across his eyes, as if blocking out the light could also block out some of   
the heat. He dimly heard the "game over" music play, then the bed dipped as Jeff   
sat on the edge of it.

Lifting his arm, Byron looked blearily at Jeff. Little beads of sweat had   
collected at his hairline, darkening his pale blond hair, and his t-shirt was   
slightly darker at the armpits. Byron swallowed hard. He wasn't sure how it had   
happened, but his best friend had gone home to California after Christmas break   
regular old Jeff, and had come back to Stoneybrook this summer... different.

Or maybe, Byron thought, it was him that was different. Girls had always been   
icky, and quite frankly they still mystified him, but boys... where before they   
had just been friends, he found himself looking at them in different lights. Shea   
Rodowsky had a really cute smile, for example, and Matt Braddock had grown up to   
be, quite frankly, smoking hot. But Jeff... well, there wasn't anyone who could   
make Byron's heart beat quite so fast, or make his palms sweat, or make that hot   
feeling in the pit of his stomach, like Jeff could.

And sometimes, Byron really thought Jeff might feel like that about him, too. He   
had caught Jeff watching him closely a few times, and Jeff always blushed and   
looked away guiltily, changing the subject awkwardly, or getting up and moving   
around, seeming like he needed to get away from Byron. But get away before he did   
what? Byron figured that if Jeff wanted to kiss him or... well, something   
(Byron's mind kind of skittered past the idea of any more) that Jeff would have   
done it already. Jeff was much more brave than he was, after all.

Jeff flopped down on his back next to Byron and picked up the comic book that   
Byron had been reading. He flipped through a few pages, then fanned himself with   
it before tossing it to the floor. Byron turned onto his side and scooted back a   
bit, giving himself some space from Jeff.

Jeff rubbed his hands over his face and back into his hair, pushing the longish   
strands out of his eyes, then crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

"Hot," he breathed, as if saying any more was too much effort.

"We could go to your house," Byron suggested. Jeff's house had air conditioning,   
at least.

"Richard's home," Jeff answered, and that shut that idea down.

Jeff closed his eyes and relaxed, looking as though he was about to fall asleep.   
He looked so... well, nobody would ever use the word "angelic" to describe Jeff   
Schafer, Byron thought. But... peaceful. Relaxed.

Byron's mind was spinning with thoughts as he lay there, feeling the heat   
practically radiating off Jeff. With sudden, terrifying clarity, Byron knew he   
was going to kiss Jeff today.

Byron was fairly sure he could play it off as a joke if he had to, and he really   
couldn't see Jeff hating him anyway. It might be weird for awhile, but they had   
been through some pretty weird stuff together already, so this would just be one   
more addition to the list of Wierd Shit Jeff and Byron Did.

Jeff's eyes were still closed, and they stayed that way as Byron leaned over him,   
closer and closer. Just before their lips touched, Jeff's eyes opened, widened,   
and Byron got a glimpse of bright blue before Jeff's eyelashes fluttered shut.

Jeff made a surprised little gasp at the first contact, and Byron pulled back,   
already trying to come up with a story, a reason. Jeff's hand on the back of his   
neck stopped him from moving, and then Jeff was surging up, pressing his mouth   
firmly against Byron's. It was Byron's turn to gasp, and Jeff took advantage of   
it, moving to fit their mouths together better.

Byron thought he could feel his brain cells frying as they tried to comprehend   
this new development. Jeff wanted to kiss him! Jeff was kissing him!

It seemed like Jeff's hands were everywhere, in Byron's hair, skipping up and   
down his back, on his face, and Byron took the chance to touch Jeff as well,   
running his hands down Jeff's arms, to his waist, back up to his shoulders.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn't hear the front door slam,   
and only the thundering of many feet coming up the stairs got them moving apart.   
When Adam and Jordan burst in the door, they were still lying on the bed, but   
further apart. Jeff was suddenly engrossed in the abandoned comic book again, and   
Byron was studiously pretending to nap.

As Jordan babbled away about everyone he and Adam had seen at the pool, and about   
how boring Byron and Jeff were for staying inside, Byron cracked an eyelid open   
and looked over at Jeff.

They shared a secret smile behind the comic book.

Never mind the weather, Byron thought. "Hot" didn't even begin to describe it.


End file.
